I would do everything for you...
Ich blickte verständnislos in sein Gesicht, während er mir mit einem breiten Lächeln zu verstehen gab, dass er meine Antwort geduldig abwartete. Woher er nur diese ganze Geduld aufbrachte, obwohl wir uns seit Stunden nur gegenseitig anstarrten und weder er noch ich ein einziges Wort rausbrachten, war mir schleierhaft. „Du willst, dass ich was tue?“, wiederholte ich immer noch von der Fassungslosigkeit überrumpelt. Dabei fixierten meine Augen sein vollkommenden Antlitz, der durch das schwache Mondlicht unnatürlich blass erschien und seine strahlend, smaragdgrünen Augen stärker zur Geltung brachte. Bei jedem einzelnen Wort, dass er nun sprach schienen diese zu funkeln. „Ich will, dass du dir meinen Namen tief in dein Handgelenk reinschneidest.“ Nach eben diesem Satz wurde sein Lächeln noch breiter. Nun konnte ich seine nahezu perfekten Zähne blitzen sehen. „Und was dann?“. Meine Augen wanderten unsicher durch sein Zimmer umher. Betrachteten sorgfältig, die kleine Spritze, dessen Nadel komplett verrostet schien und auf seinem Schreibtisch lag, welche sich direkt neben uns befand. „Dann möchte ich, dass du dir die Nadel tief in deinen Sehnerv stichst, damit ich dir ein Teil deiner Hirnflüssigkeit entnehmen kann.“ Die Klarheit seiner Stimme löste in mir ein seltsames Gefühl aus, so als ob ich durch jeden seiner Worte geradezu, gezwungen wurde ihm folge zu leisten. Ich wollte nämlich nichts weiter, als mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Mit dem Schwarm meines Lebens. Die anderen Mädchen in meiner Schule würden vor Neid geradezu platzen, wenn sie sehen würden, dass ich mit dem angesagtesten Jungen der Schule zusammen war: Steve Smith. Ein schwerer Seufzer entfuhr mir, während ich an all das dachte. Um all das erreichen zu können, musste ich erst noch seine absurden Bitten erfüllen… Was tut man nicht alles für die Liebe? „Sag mir Steve,“ begann ich mit fester Stimme, während ich das Messer an mein Handgelenk platzierte. Auf keinen Fall durfte er merken, welche Angst ich hatte. Angst vor den höllischen Schmerzen und all dem Blut das ich seinetwegen vergießen würde. Ich wollte für ihn stark sein, doch mein Puls begann unnatürlich schnell zu rasen. Sein Blick fiel zuerst auf mich, dann auf mein dürres Handgelenk, welches ich vorsichtig anfing mit Schnitten zu verunstalten. „Was ist denn meine liebe Samantha?“, der Klang seiner Stimme war so beruhigend und als er mit einem Finger mir eine lockige Haarsträhne vom Gesicht strich, schien sich mein rasender Puls etwas beruhigt zu haben. „Warum willst du, dass ich all das tue? Warum willst du, dass ich mir selbst Schmerzen zufüge?“, fragte ich, mein Blick klebte an seinem. Er strahlte so viel Liebe und Schutz aus, als würde auch er meine innere Unruhe und die langsam wieder aufkommende Panik in mir spüren. Nun legte er behutsam eine Hand auf meine welche das Messer festhielt und… zog mit aller Kraft tief in mein Fleisch hinein! Der Schmerz, der meine Nervenbahnen durchfuhr war so unerträglich, dass ich es nicht mehr schaffte meine Schreie zurückzuhalten. Ich schrie aus Leibeskräften meinen Freund an, er solle mir helfen und die Blutung stoppen, die allmählich eine kleine Blutlache auf seinem Parkettboden verrichtete, doch Steve gab nur ein krankhaftes, schallendes Lachen von sich. „Du bist so dumm! So naiv!“, brüllte er geradezu vor Lachen. „Denkst du allen Ernstes, ich hätte dir eben Mut machen wollen? Dich beruhigen wollen?? Meine Güte, du bist genauso hohl und blind vor Liebe wie die ganzen anderen Mädchen, die ich schon um den Finger gewickelt habe!“ Heiße Tränen liefen mir die Wangen herunter, während ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen gegen den anhaltenden, höllischen Schmerz ankämpfte. Doch ich weinte nicht der Schmerzen wegen. Ich weinte, weil ich mich verarscht fühlte von dem Jungen meiner Träume. „Warum tust du mir das alles an?“, meine Stimme klang gebrochen, als ich ihn nun mit verschwommener Sicht in sein Gesicht blickte. Ich musste Blinzeln, damit ich sein anfangs so schönes Antlitz genauer erkennen konnte, doch kaum hatte ich es gesehen, verschloss ich meine Augen sofort wieder. Seine schönen Grünen Augen wirkten vollkommen glasig und sein Mund war zu einem psychopatischen Grinsen verzerrt. Langsam legte er den Kopf schief, während er mit kleinen Schritten auf mich zu kam. „Nicht weinen, Sam,“ meinte er und wischte mir die Tränen weg. „Nicht ich war es der dir, dass alles angetan hat. Das warst du ganz allein. Du warst doch diejenige, die mir versprochen hatte einige Gefallen zu tun, bevor wir kundgeben, dass wir ein Paar sind, nicht wahr?“ Erzählte er mir, als er nun die verrostete Spritze vom Tisch hervorholte. „Du warst eben so wie die anderen, die ich auf dieselbe Art getötet habe und genau wie die anderen wirst du auch im Wald begraben werden, nachdem ich dir die Hirnflüssigkeit entnommen habe und dich noch mit dem Messer verstümmelt habe.“ „Nein! Nein! Bitte! BITTE TU DAS NICHT!!!!“, schrie ich Steve aus Leibeskräften an, doch er hörte mich nicht, sondern bohrte, die Nadel tief in mein Auge hinein und hielt mir mit einer freien Hand den Mund zu, um meine von Schmerz geplagten Schreie zu dämpfen. Ein kreischendes, fast hysterisches Lachen entwischte seiner Kehle während er immer mehr von meiner Flüssigkeit entnahm. Allmählich verspürte ich eine schleichende, schwere Müdigkeit die sich wie eine Krankheit in meinem Körper ausbereitete. Meine Augenlider wurden schwer. Zum allerletzen Mal sah ich meinem Traumjungen in die Augen. In diese glasigen, leeren Augen, die nichts weiter als eine schwarze Seele in ihm zeichneten… Nachdem Steve die Leiche seiner vorübergehenden Freundin verstümmelt hatte und die Hrinflüssigkeit getrunken hatte – er liebte den blutigen Geschmack reiner, rosa Hirnmasse einfach zu sehr – zog er sie aus und leckte ein bisschen an ihren Brüsten. „Schade…“, sagte er zu sich selbst, nachdem er auch damit fertig war. „Du wärst sicher gut im Bett gewesen, mit deinen prallen, schönen Titten.“ Mehr aus Enttäuschung als aus Lust quetschte er die kalten Brüste noch ein letztes Mal und machte sich mit einem Müllsack und Schaufel auf zum Waldstück, wo auch die anderen seiner früheren „Freundinnen“ lagen. Geschrieben von: BlackRose16 (Diskussion) 11:36, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit